The Perks of Being Chiba
by Lithium012
Summary: Kind of like "Perks of Being a Wallflower" but with Assassination Classroom characters. And the main character is Chiba and his observations of his class, with a subplot of everyone in his class trying to get their hands on his journal. So this is a slice of life sort of AU. Rated T for now, I might change it to M later on.


0.1

* * *

Date: XX-XX-2016

It's cold outside, too cold for this particular month. Too cold to truly be the first day of classes after the long weekend. I stand at the base of the mountain, looking upwards. I don't feel prepared heading back up there. Let me tell you, it's a long way up and it requires a lot of physical exercise. I nearly died while getting up there.

But that was a slight exaggeration. Even if I did run out of breath halfway up. My hand presses itself into one of the trees, gripping it tightly. Oh my god, this mountain is going to kill me. Thank the heavens that no one is around to see my wheeze and die.

I'd like die peacefully up here, thank you very much.

Bundling up my jacket, I make the last 500 meters up, making it to the old abandon classroom that sits in the middle of nowhere.

I know what it's like to feel like a loser.

I knew what it was to feel alone in a crowded place, overburdened by external forces. And clamming up when someone asks you "Why".

Someone here had to feel the same way. I couldn't be the only one who always looked sad in the nicest of all places.

As a first entry, I never expected to write this much, but it's a good way to express my feelings. Even if I couldn't do it verbally I can still write it out.

\- Chiba Ryuunosuke

* * *

The classroom is slightly chilly, with a lack of a heater up in this remote part of the mountain, it was not possible for anyone to stay warm. And wearing your winter coat in the classroom is not permitted, nor acceptable. Well, except for E Class. Maybe.

The teacher - a yellow octopus - wanders in, staring at all of the young children he could infect with learning. Chiba, the boy who sat at the back, lowers his head, scribbling something into a thick leather journal.

Koro-sensei wonders what's in there, but the way the student was hiding the journal with both hair and hand, it didn't seem possible zoom in on it. Plus, they were in the middle of a lecture, for all the sensei knew, it could have been a bunch of notes.

At the same time, the notebook looked too old and too worn out to be filled with notes.

The bell rings.

"Okay class," Koro-sensei says, turning pink. "I'm off to China for some dumplings. Anyone who wants to assassinate me can call me on my cellphone. Bye~!" With that, he disappears.

Chiba rolls his neck, closing his journal and stuffing it into his backpack. Karma, the boy with blood red hair and who sat behind the raven haired boy, grabs onto Chiba's rather slender wrist.

"What were you writing, huh? Chi-ba-kun?"

A shiver enters China's body. "Uh... Something."

"Looks like it." Karma takes a seat on the desk. "Care to share?"

"Not particularly."

Okajima, the pervert who sat in front of Chiba, turns his head around. A faint blush spreads across his face as he thinks of god knows what. "Are you ranking girls by their bust size?"

Chiba makes a face, grabbing his backpack and lunch and hightailing it out of the classroom. Last thing he needs is everyone making strange assumptions about him.

When he is alone and he knows that he's alone, he pulls out his journal to write up the highlights of his week.

* * *

Highlight

\- Got an A on a biology test. Yay.

\- Finally beat that impossible level in Bioshock. Yes! That took like a million hours. Stupid final boss.

\- Cooked something that didn't burn and is actually edible for once.

Low moments

\- Karma and Okajima wants to know what's in this journal. Boo.

\- Tasted alcohol for the first time by accident. It tastes like battery acid.

\- Helped hosted a birthday party for my younger sister. It was okay. There was a lot of screaming children though. I had to sit in my closet for a moment to keep sane.

* * *

Sighing, Chiba closes his journal and eats his lunch in peace. Little does he know, a certain octopus was looking over at him, holding his own gossip notebook, ready to write down anything juicy at any given moment.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is very similar to the novel Perks of Being a Wallflower, but with Assassination Classroom characters. Mainly Chiba. I feel like he's a wallflower and he would write all his thoughts in a journal so he wouldn't be too consumed with all of these thoughts.**

 **Also, since he's very... mature for his age (I think he's fifteen?) he would probably have lists of things in there too. So, I hope he wasn't too OOC (these I assume are his thoughts) AND WE NEED MORE CHIBA BASED STORIES! (he's my favourite character too T-T).**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you'll stay along with me! Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I look forward to hearing what you all think**


End file.
